


One Summer Night

by a_thirsty_queer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thirsty_queer/pseuds/a_thirsty_queer
Summary: Your childhood hero, Peter Pan, whisks you off to Neverland.Reader uses they/them pronouns.





	One Summer Night

You’re the product of a simple upbringing in Edwardian London. Your parents led modest lives, work modest jobs, and live in a rather modest home on the outskirts of the city. 

One of the many joys from your childhood was your father’s stories. Right before bed, your mother would tuck you in and in would step your father, back from a busy day at the cannery. He always came into your room to tell you a tale full of pirates, adventurous youths, mermaids, and indigenous people of faraway lands. Your favourites always involved Peter Pan and his fairy companion Tinker Bell, and the way they were able to outsmart the treacherous Captain Hook and his crew of cruel pirates. 

But you’re older now, creeping closer and closer to adulthood, and you’re too old for stories. But that doesn’t mean you still don’t dream of Peter Pan and his lost boys whisking you away to Neverland, joining in their fun as they battle the inhabitants of the Jolly Roger and play their odd game of “Set ‘em loose” that the boys play with the natives. 

You found yourself yearning rather strongly for the mystical island one night before bed, dressed in your pyjamas and straightening your blanket and pillow before you lie down. 

“Room’s rather stuffy…” you muttered to yourself as you opened up your window. It was Summer, so you didn’t have to worry about catching a cold with the pleasant weather. 

You felt a warm breeze on your face, closing your eyes as the wind caressed your cheeks. 

Brushing your hair out of your face, you dimmed the gas lights before sliding into bed and nestling under the blanket. 

Your eyes were only closed for five minutes before a strange noise filled you ears. It sounded equivalent to wind chimes and the soft fluttering of a bird’s wings. At first, you simply brushed it off as noises from outside; you did leave your window open. However, the noise grows louder, as if it is closer to your ear. Immediately, you sit up in bed, readying your hand to swat what you believed to be a bug. 

Instead, you’re met with a small girl, probably the size of your palm, with beautiful translucent wings sprouting from her back. Although you had never met her before, you’re instantly met with a feeling of familiarity. 

“Tinkerbell,” you breathed out in astonishment. Your father had described her well, from her full face to her blonde hair.

She emitted a small noise, one you could only assume was out of surprise. The fairy made an attempt to leave, but you begged her to stay. Obeying, she flew back to you with caution. 

“You’re real… you’re actually real.”

You thought the stories your father had told you were simply that: stories. But yet, the fairy’s mere existence proved you wrong, as she had rested herself upon your raised knee. Still at a loss for words, you continued to stare at the magical creature until you heard a voice.

“Tinkerbell! Tink, where are you?” 

This was when you realized that, during your initial excitement, that a boy had snuck into your room via the open window. 

You gasp in surprise, shifting your weight and accidentally moving the beautiful fairy off of her comfortable seat. She shakes a puny fist at you in anger, before moving over to who you know recognized as Peter Pan. 

Your first thought? He’s gorgeous. 

His auburn hair, though dark in the dimly lit room, appears soft and thick. His black eyes are enough to make you swoon. His dimples make you want to squeal at his baby-faced appearance, and his rosy cheeks were decorated with freckles. 

Your heart felt like it wanted to burst out of your chest.

The handsome boy finally turned his attention to you. 

“Tink, I do believe we’ve wandered into someone’s home.”

Yeah, no shit. 

He flies closer, before landing on one of your bedposts. 

“What’s your name?”

You noticed he was rather rude, just like your father had portrayed him. Not even bothering to apologize for essentially breaking into your home. 

“(Y/N),” you wanted to respond coldly; an attempt to show to him that you weren’t fond of his lack of manners. However, your excitement and genuine curiosity overpowered your more negative demeanor. “And you’re Peter Pan, right?”

“The one and only!” He looked rather pleases with himself as he said that, your recognition definitely inflated his ego. 

His eyes light up with a certain look on his face. The kind of look one gets when they have an idea. 

“Say! Why don’t you come with Tink and I back to Neverland?”

 

 


End file.
